


and yet, soccer finds him.

by ゼロ四 - yon (arurun)



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Disabled Character, wheelchair tenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/%E3%82%BC%E3%83%AD%E5%9B%9B%20-%20yon
Summary: One day, Matsukaze Tenma lost full function of his legs. Wooden planks crushed bones and knocked him in a bad part of his spinal cord, rendering him paralysed waist-down and bound to a wheelchair for life.





	and yet, soccer finds him.

**It was a bright and sunny day in Okinawa.**

**A boy walked with his mother, spotting a puppy trapped between wooden planks-- not noticing the toppling timber three times his size,** **he rushed forward.**

 

 

**On that day, Matsukaze Tenma lost full function of his legs.** **Wooden planks crushed bones and knocked him in a bad part of his spinal cord, rendering him paralysed waist-down.**

 

-

 

"Tenma-kun," Nurse Fuyuka looked into the hospital room, "it's time for your medicine."

Tenma closes his book, and sighed.

"I told you, I don't need the painkillers anymore."

Fuyuka chuckled, "you always say that. The next moment, you'll be crying because the pains are back, Tenma-kun."

"That's not my fault!" he whined right back.

They shared a silence filled with the clicks and clangs of metal on metal-- Tenma eyed the pills in his hand, and the glass of water in the other-- and sighed.

Life was utterly mundane for him.

Staying in the hospital indefinitely, his parents working their hardest, back in Okinawa-- he couldn't blame them. His hospital fees were high. 

In Tokyo where the medical facilities were more equipped, Tenma was in the care of his cousin and temporary legal guardian, Kinou Aki.

But she wasn't exactly around every moment-- she had the Kogarashi Manor to take care of, after all-- she came by once every few days.

Matsukaze Tenma never thought he was lonely, because everyone around him was nice.

 

 

-

 

He rolled down the hallways in his wheelchair, Fuyuka behind him and bringing up dumb conversations-- Tenma didn't like the silence, and Fuyuka tried her best.

"You're tired of chess now?" Fuyuka mused.

"Yeah," Tenma responded easily, pumping an excited fist, "Uncle Oshi next door can't win against me anymore! so there's no one else to play with."

"You've always been great at strategy games, haven't you?"

"Of course!" Tenma placed a proud fist at his chest, huffing, "I spend all my free time studying them up, after all!"

 _All his free time_ , Fuyuka repeated in her head--  _when isn't he free, though?_

 

"Well then, Tenma-kun. I have to drop by the radiologist, so I'll leave you here, alright?"

Fuyuka rolled the boy under a shady tree, in the hospital gardens-- and leaned down to his sitting height, speaking with a gentle smile.

"I'll be fine!" Tenma assured her, "take your time."

And he was.

Under the shade and simply watching light filtering through the leaves, he closed his eyes and listened.

He listened to the cacophony-- the noise of people chattering, the smiles and laughter of the visitors. The little tears shed so far away from the main door-- and yet, behind that, he heard the silence that emanated from the hospital-- a thick wall, far away.

The little bounce of a basketball, the shuffle of feet and ringing chuckles of those that played football-- the leaves rustled in the winds a little too strong, and Tenma smiled, feeling the cold waft brush across his face.

 

"Look out!" 

He heard the winds pierce to his left, and turned his head just coincidentally in time for a soccer ball to burst right through his side, brushing past his ear and hitting the tree behind him.

"Woah!" he freaked out, not having seem it coming.

Holding his ear, he leaned back to see the ball had rolled to the back of his wheelchair-- but he couldn't reach it to pick it up.

"Are you okay?!" the voice came from a boy-- perhaps, Tenma's age.

And Tenma turned to him. 

The boy had orange hair, almost fluffy and lion-like in appearance, "I'm so sorry," he spluttered an apology.

Tenma noticed the boy wore a hospital gown, like Tenma himself.

"No, it's fine!" Tenma quickly assured him, "was just surprised, that's all."

"Really?" the boy was so frantic-- there was nothing but fear and concern painted all over his face-- he scanned the shorter boy desperately despite his assurance, checking for wounds.

Tenma chuckled at that. He was very used to this treatment.

"Were you playing... soccer?" 

Taiyou scooped up his soccer ball from behind Tenma's chair, and brimmed into a smile. 

"Yeah!" he chimed up happily, "I love soccer!"

And Tenma smiled right back, "that's cool!"

"Indeed, it is," another voice spoke up, "but you aren't supposed to be playing."

All hell froze over.

"Fu-Fuyuka-san," Taiyou addressed the nurse almost robotically, his ball,flying around his hands, bumping clumsily around his elbows before being promptly shoved behind him as if that worked as a hiding spot.

"The other nurses were worried!" Fuyuka reprimanded the boy sharply-- although she really wasn't the scary type, her words were-- "you should be staying in bed until we give you the okay to play,  _Amemiya-kun._ "

"Welcome back, Fuyuka-san," Tenma greeted her, an air of purity winning across her threatening glare, "was everything alright back there?"

"Yes, it was all fine, Tenma-kun," Fuyuka smiled back, her angry demeanor gone as she handed the boy a packet of orange juice-- "here, you must be thirsty."

"Thank you!" Tenma beamed, turning to Taiyou.

"Uh, Tenma-kun, right?" Taiyou asked him, "is it fine if I hide at yours next time Fuyuka-san gets angry at me?"

"Sure!" he said.

"Hey, I'm right here!"

 

-

 

"Ah-! Sorry,"

The strange, blue-haired boy apologized quickly, even though he was the one that tripped over the hook of the wheelchair and fell.

"It's fine, are you okay?" Tenma asked him.

"No, it's nothing, I just stumbled a little..." the blue-haired boy gathered himself quickly. But upon standing up, he reached for the blanket that had fallen off the chair, picking it up carefully along with the bags of emergency medicines and bottled water that toppled over.

"Don't worry about those, I can pick it up later," Tenma noticed they were too far for him to reach himself-- "you were in a hurry somewhere, weren't you?"

"No... it's my fault, it's the least I can do," he assured him, arranging the items as neatly as he could back into the pouch at the back of the wheelchair, "my brother is in a wheelchair too, so I know it's inconvenient to reach this side on your own."

At that, Tenma burst into soft giggles. 

"Then, thank you," he said gratefully.

When the boy stood up, it was in a little bewilderment, "uh, then-- I'll have to go. Sorry about that," he fumbled over his words.

"Ah, wait--" Tenma perked up, "I'm Tenma! What's your name?"

That baffled the blue-haired boy. 

"I'm--" he hesitated for only a moment, "I'm Kyousuke."

"Then, Kyousuke-kun, bye bye!" Tenma grinned.

"Y- Yeah," Kyousuke found himself blushing for some reason, but he waved anyways, "...bye-bye."

 

-

**One day, Matsukaze Tenma lost full function of his legs. Wooden planks crushed bones and knocked him in a bad part of his spinal cord, rendering him paralysed waist-down.**

**Yet, in this world-- soccer still finds him.**

 


End file.
